Talk:Crate of Fireworks
Party Animal Points? Does it give any PA Points? Lol.--[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 08:17, 10 February 2008 (UTC) 3 pa points...... :yes, I can confirm, 3 points. this is what they give us? an old hat and 135 PA points if we happen to score each time in a fully completed district? i, frankly, am disappointed by the suckishness of 2008 events. :Hush, this is the best item they have ever given out.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 08:26, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::If by best you mean most sucky, sure. Do they realize how retarded giving out a consumable as a grand prize is? -Avalance 08:29, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::Give them to me if you don't want it ¬_¬ RTSFirebat 08:30, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Wouldn't it be cool if it gave you 3 points per person watching the show? Then you would actually be throwing parties to get the Party Animal title! (anyone at ANet want a copy of my resume? I'm full of awesome ideas. :P) Randvek 08:39, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Someone has edited the article to say it does not give party points? Can we have a damn confirmation and can the person who changed it post here to explain themselves. RTSFirebat 08:41, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :I just tested it, it gives 3 points, so confirmation.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 08:44, 10 February 2008 (UTC) So these crates have what, 3 fireworks in them then? Not much of a crate!. Should be called 'handful of fireworks'. Flake Related Should this e related to the other fireworks?-- Giga†ħŕášħ 08:26, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Bee Fireworks... Anyone see the Bee Fireworks during the Firework display? What's up with that? Khazad Guard 08:40, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :They have those in most firework displays in GW, ever since beta. -Ezekiel 08:41, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Unfair Unfair to us who got sick of guilds and drama long ago :/--Alari 09:17, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :One man guilds ftw much? --- -- (s)talkpage 09:18, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::I just blew all my money on tickets for luck titles, I cant afford one. --Alari 09:20, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::Then may I suggest 100 gold for a guest invite? --- -- (s)talkpage 11:13, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Is it that hard to accept an invite from one of the many spammers in Kamadan then leave after? 58.173.0.140 11:17, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Really... Seriously though, a CONSUMABLE?! now i have NOTHING to remember this event by! i cant afford a celestial rat, i cant find a celestial, rat and i only have 3 mini pig pigs. im gonna use all these up and then what? all ima have is 225/1000 towards Party Animal. Thanks ANet... :I think it's ok... RT | Talk 10:14, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::So I take it that you would prefer no event. Tycn 12:22, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :They said to expect something "somewhat volatile", but perhaps they should have said to "expect fireworks". I suspect that you will remember this event through your apparent outrage. -- Dashface 12:44, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::You have memories to remember it by... --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 12:57, 10 February 2008 (UTC) i kinda meant something physical...virtual... a permanent item kinda thing u get the hat :You could get the hat last year RT | Talk 20:35, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::Not everyone could --- -- (s)talkpage 20:35, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::Not everyone could this year. ---Jamster--- 20:37, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I was stating not everyone that plays now played last year. But in that way , too --- -- (s)talkpage 20:39, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I have some lovely screenshots of an idiot wammo stomping on Gaile Gray; that's a good enough memory for me. 09:09, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't get it. The 'idiot' part. Tycn 11:34, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah Felix, it's kinda redundant. No need to state the obvious. --Macros 11:42, 11 February 2008 (UTC) I rather get the dragon hat, rather than the lions hat, since I wasn't here 2 years ago, but it's not like Anet cares what we think.75.9.232.33 19:36, 11 February 2008 (UT :The Dragon Hat comes from the Dragon Festival, which is a summer event. The Lion Mask is from the Canthan New Year,which occurs on or near Chinese New Year. They used to be very different, but the festivities at the events have been merged. For Instance, Rollerbeetle Racing was only for Canthan New Year, and the Dragon Arena was for solely the Dragon Festival. Similarly, the Boardwalk Games were exclusive to the Dragon Festival, starting in 2006. Now, however, all of the festivities occur bi-annually, and the only real difference is that the Canthan New Year awards Lunar Tokens and Lunar Fortunes, whereas the Dragon Festival awards Victory Tokens. (Talk • ) 22:44, 11 February 2008 (UTC) show up to class on time then.... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 97.96.40.44 ( ) 18:33, 11 February 2008.